Lynx Coitchie
Plik:Cytat1.png Mój krótki ogon staje się czasem tematem żartów, ale biada tym, którzy go poruszą. Plik:Cytat2.png – Lynx o swojej dziwacznej wadzie. Osobowość Lynx to bardzo pewna siebie osoba. Uwielbia rywalizację i przewodnictwo w grupie przyjaciół, czasem manipuluje innymi potworami. Ma bardzo napięte stosunki ze swoim bratem, dziewczyna uważa, że Jason traktuje ją jak dziecko. Pomimo tego, w trudnych chwilach potrafią się zjednoczyć i stworzyć zgrany zespół. Tak naprawdę, rysiołaczka to ukryta romantyczka, która zawsze marzyła o księciu z bajki. Kiedy zjawia się taki na horyzoncie, całkowicie traci głowę i staje się naiwna, byle tylko zdobyć takiego. Świadczy to o jej uczuciowości, ale także bezmyślności, ponieważ nie umie dostrzec prawdziwego oblicza innych osób. Zainteresowania Zwierzęta Jednym z zainteresować Rishi są zwierzęta. Z racji tego, że mieszka niedaleko lasu, spotyka czasem ranne osobniki. Leczy je w domu i wypuszcza na wolność. Planuje w przyszłości zostać weterynarzem, aby nieść pomoc swoim małym pobratymcom. Biologia Lynx fascynują zdolności potworzego ciała. Z racji tego, iż gatunków jest niewyobrażalnie wiele, dziewczyna nigdy się nie nudzi poznając coraz to nowsze rzeczy. Na swoim strychu trzyma atlasy anatomiczne, które w wolnych chwilach studiuje. Prócz potworów, zgłębia tajniki zwierzęcej biologi. Jedynym tematem jaki jej nie przypadł do gustu to rośliny. Mimo to, szanuje wszystkich ich miłośników. Rysiołaczka należy do klubu Eko-Sis i kółka biologicznego. Wygląd Rishia ma rude włosy. Jej futro jest brązowe, ma jednak białe miejsca na brodzie i na środku ciała, wliczając w to szyję. Ma piwne oczy. Jej ogon jest krótki, zakończony czarną plamą. Na uszach ma charakterystyczne pędzle, przy ustach kocie wąsy. Biografia Rishia urodziła się w Polsce, na terenie Puszczy Białowieskiej. Mieszkała tam kilka lat, jednak musiała wyemigrować do Stanów Zjednoczonych ze względu na trudną sytuację rodzinną. Dlatego mówi z charakterystycznym, słowiańskim akcentem. Szukając odpowiedniego Parku Narodowego dla rysiołaków, natknęła się na szkołę Monster High. Zaczęła do niej uczęszczać z bratem, głównie na prośbę matki, która chciała, aby jej dzieci otworzyły się na inne potwory. Klasyczny potwór left|180pxRysiołak - (ang. Werelynx) to kotołak, którego geny wskazują na duże pokrewieństwo z danym kotem, w tym przypadku rysiem. Rysiołaki cechują się charakterystycznym pędzlem na czubku uszów, a także wspaniałym słuchem. Prócz tego ich ogony są stosunkowo krótkie, nie lubią biegać, nie są aż tak sprawne fizycznie jak inne kotołaki, jednakże są niezwykle skoczne. Męscy przedstawiciele tego gatunku mają ciekawe rozmieszczenie futra przy brodzie, są to tak zwane "pazurki". Rysiołaki najczęściej są samotnikami, bardzo rzadko się zdarza, by posiadali rodzeństwo. Są największymi kotołakami w Europie. left|Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia left|160pxPuszcza Białowieska – kompleks leśny położony na terenie Polski i Białorusi, odznaczający się dużymi walorami przyrodniczymi i historycznymi. W Puszczy Białowieskiej zachowały się ostatnie fragmenty lasu o charakterze pierwotnym. Relacje Rodzina Rodzeństwo Lynx ma o rok starszego brata Jasona. Chłopak próbuje się nią opiekować, ale dziewczyna uważa, że nie potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek pomocy i sama doskonale sobie radzi w życiu. Czasem popełnia drobne głupstwa, prosi wtedy o wstawiennictwo brata. Jason całkowicie się sprzeciwia jej relacjom z Rantanem Ameteru, czego rysiołaczka nie może znieść. Rodzice Jego ojciec, Rufus Coitchie jest "rekinem biznesu". Odszedł od swojej żony dla młodej i ambitnej asystentki. Rufus jest tchórzliwy, a także arogancki. Do tej pory boi się spojrzeć w oczy jego dzieciom oraz byłej partnerce. Czasem wysyła dzieciom dodatkowe pieniądze i prezenty, myśląc, że to załatwi ból jaki sprawił swojej rodzinie. Matka nazywa się Candace Coitchie. Pracuje w redakcji popularnego magazynu dla potworzyc "Ghoulamour", zajmuje się korektą artykułów. Poświęca swojemu zajęciu wiele czasu, dlatego rzadko bywa w domu. Uważa, że jej dzieci są na tyle dorosłe, więc same sobie świetnie poradzą. Dalsza rodzina Nic nie wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie rodzeństwa Coitchie. Jeżeli tacy istnieją, prawdopodobnie mieszkają w Polce lub na Białorusi. Przyjaciele Lynx przyjaźni się z Rushikuną Ameteru i Wounice la'Rogdee. To one tworzą "niezniszczalne trio", które potrafi roznieść szkołę w kawałki. Ostatnio poznała Varię Viride i Steve'a Elerta. Rysiołaczka uwielbia spokój Varii, a także kontrastującą bezpośredność wirusa komputerowego. Uwielbia spędzać z nimi czas na szkolnym korytarzu. Znajomi Jej znajomymi są członkinie klubu Eko-Sis, a także Operetta, z którą spędza czasami czas w katakumbach. Udostępniła Lynx kilka podziemnych wyjść ze szkoły. Miłość Kocha wyłącznie las i zwierzęta. Choć z relacji z pamiętnika Rushikuny można dowiedzieć się, że brat lisicy ją podrywał. Dziewczyna uległa jego flirtom co można zauważyć w odcinku Miłość wisi na pajęczynie. Nie wie, że Rantan to zwykły oszust i bawi się jej uczuciami. Wrogowie Każdy kto jest wrażliwy. To okrutne, ale zdarza się, aby Lynx śmiała się z delikatnych potworów. Zaliczają się do nich Draculaura i Scarah Screams. Zwierzę Dziewczyna ma łasicę Holly i bezimiennego drozda. Relacje z innymi uczniami z Rushikuną Ameteru Dziewczyny poznały się zaraz po tym jak Lynx pojawiła się w Monster High. Spotkały się w damskiej toalecie, podczas wielkich szlochów Draculaury. Rishia skwitowała to stwierdzeniem, że wampirzyca powinna się wziąć się w garść oraz przestać wylewać morze łez. Różowa koleżanka jeszcze bardziej zaczęła szlochać i wybiegła z łazienki, podczas gdy lisica umierała ze śmiechu. Rushikuna zaproponowała jej dalszą znajomość, ponieważ spodobało jej się poczucie humoru rysiołaczki. Od tego czasu są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. z Wounice la'Rogdee Ich pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się przed klasą do Potwornej Anatomii. Lwica niefortunnie wpadła na Lynx, wytrącając je książki z rąk. Szybko przeprosiła i pomogła zbierać podręczniki i zeszyty. Nie zapowiadało się wtedy, aby dziewczyny zostały przyjaciółkami. Lynx pomaga jej potem przy dekoracjach na szkolną imprezę, którą Wou zorganizowała w uzgodnieniu z Dyrektorką Krewnicką. Rishii bardzo zaimponowało traktowanie szkolnych gwiazdeczek przez lewkę. Bez oporu podeszła do niej, nawiązując przyjemną rozmowę. Dziewczyny spotykały się potem wielokrotnie i stały się dla siebie niezwykle bliskie. Razem dumnie przechadzają się po korytarzach Straszyceum, siejąc postrach. z Operettą Podczas wagarowania na lekcji Astronomii, Lynx potwornie zabłądziła w katakumbach. Wśród uczniów słynęły z tego, że są istnym labiryntem, mimo tego dziewczyna sądziła, iż da sobie radę. Na próżno. Zrezygnowana usiadła pod jednym ze skalnych łuków, kiedy usłyszała stukot obcasów. Chwilę później zobaczyła nieznajomą potworkę. Okazało się, że jej imię to Operetta i zna katakumby jak własną kieszeń. Na wiadomość, że rysołaczka uciekała przed śmiertelnie nudną lekcją, wybuchnęła śmiechem i zaprosiła ją do swojego kącika. Zaczęła grać na fortepianie dla nowej znajomej. Od tego czasu dziewczyna regularnie odwiedza córkę upiora z opery lub ją zaprasza do siebie. z Gigi Grant Kiedy okazało się, że Gigi może znowu spełniać życzenia, ta wiadomość obiegła całe Straszyceum. Dotarło to także do Lynx, która widząc marne potyczki Toralei, postanowiła zaplanować jak można byłoby wykorzystać zdolność dżina. Pewnego dnia przyszła do niej cała we łzach, skarżąc się na to, że Pan Paskudny niesprawiedliwie wpisał jej złą ocenę. Zasmucona do granic możliwości Gigi, chciała pomóc, dlatego Rishia wypowiedziała życzenie, które jej koleżanka musiała spełnić. Poskutkowało to wynikiem celującym na półrocze z Martwych Języków. Od tego czasu, rysiołaczka prosi Gigi o kilka rzeczy, ale robi to z umiarem, aby sprawia się nie wydała, że wszystko było drobną manipulacją. z Varią Viride Wystąpienia w odcinkach Strach się bać Sezon 1 * Wybory do krwiorządu - jako postać w tle. * Nowe kotki * Paskudna balanga - jako postać w tle. * Miłość wisi na pajęczynie "Historyjki z dreszczykiem" Sezon 1 * "W paszczy lwa" Strachy na Lachy Sezon 1 * Walentynkowy Dzień Stroje Galeria 01010917.JPG|Rishia The Valentine's Day od Giselli. For Kat.jpg|Jay i Lynx w młodości od Elci ♥ LynxBySmiecha.png|Od Smiesi! Ciekawostki * Gatunek Rysiołaka podarowany przez Smieskę222. * Lynx to z łaciny ryś. * Zna język polski, a także trochę białoruskiego. * Jest uczulona na cynamon i pomarańcze. * Jej pseudonimem jest Huntress (z ang. łowczyni). * Jest tylko o 2 centymetry niższa od Tiny Tirexus. * Jej normalskie, polskie imię to Renata. Bardzo go nie lubi. Tak samo jak ktoś nazywa ją Rishia. Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Smieska222 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Lynx Rishia Coitchie Kategoria:Rysiołak Kategoria:Kotołak Kategoria:Postacie zagranicznego pochodzenia Kategoria:Eko-Sis